Sunset Tears
by Scythe24
Summary: A lonely girl watching the sunset and waiting for true love. Typical love story. One-shot, angsty Sakura, SS. Rated PG just to be safe


Sunset Tears  
  
Hime no the Dawn: That's right I'm back! Btw, I changed my name! I used to be Sakura-Mako now I'm Hime no the Dawn.  
  
Kero: I like your new name! It's cool!  
  
Luna: If you cared about your marks as much as your fics then maybe you wouldn't of failed Civics. And now your failing English!  
  
Hime no the Dawn: Not my fault the teacher hates me. Anyway, if you read the summary then you'd know that this is a one shot and is Syao+Saku.  
  
***This story takes place in Sakura's Point of View***  
  
I sat, as I did every day, on the window sill in my room, absently playing with my waist-length brown hair. Thinking, as I did everyday, while staring at the sun, which was beginning to set. Why haven't I been able to get over Him! Why?! I would say it's not fair, but life is not meant to be fair. He's probably making out with MeiLing or some other beautiful Chinese girl right now. While I'm here, trying to escape Him and the torture He puts me, unknowingly, through. With a sigh, I get up and go down stairs. I always go for a walk to see the sunset. Always to the same place, always at the same time, always with the same thought.  
  
Walking out the front door, I don't bother saying anything to Touya or Otou-san. They both know to leave me alone and not question me about certain things, like where I'm going. I walk through Pengiun Park, a place of so many memories. With Him. As always one memory floats to the top. When He held me after Yukito-san denied my feelings for him. Sigh.  
  
I got to my destination just in time. The sun is just dissapearing over the buildings. I sit in the same spot as always, right under the cheery blossom tree over-looking the town. This is my spot. I feel safe here, though not as safe as I did in His arms. Why can't I just get over Him?! I can't even look at another guy. Some of my peers at school started thinking I'm asexual or something like that! It's all His fault! Sometimes, like now, I could kill Him! But, I know I can't. I would never hurt Him. I love Him. But why? Tears have started making their familiar track down my cheeks. Ever since I opened that stupid Clow book my life has been nothing but a vicious cycle of pain. But I so many good things came out of it too. Like meeting Him. But was that a good thing? Meeting Him has just caused a lot of pain and a broken heart I fear will never heal. Looking up I notice the sun is almost gone. It's light casting long shadows and bathing everything in a golden red glow.  
  
"Kieri." A husky voice from behind me whispers softly, shocking me. Never has anyone ever been with me here, in my spot. I turn around ready to snap at whoever distrubed me but stop short. I gasp in shock at the man before me. The light of the fading sun made his amber eyes glow with the firey warmth and highlights his chocolate brown hair. The man isn't looking at the sunset like I thought he would, because of his beautiful comment, he was staring at me. "Kon ban wa Ying Fa." He says softly almost as if he were afraid of me.  
  
"Syaoran?" The name escaped my lips before I had time to think. He smiles and noddes.  
  
His smile suddenly dissapears. "You've been crying", it was a statement not a question, "Why?"  
  
"Because of you." My angry suddenly falres. "Because I couldn't forget you! Because you left! And.and be-because I love you!" As sudden as my anger came it was gone, and I colapsed in tears. Sobbing softly is whisper, "Because I love you and couldn't stop loving you. And the thought of you in China, with Mei Ling or some other girl was killing me."  
  
"Oh Sakura." He knelt beside me and embraced me, gently stroking my hair to calm me down a bit. "All the time I was in China, all I could think about was you. I could never be with anyone besides you. Wo ai ne, Sakura." He said the last part so softly I misunderstood him. I thought he said 'Wo ai ne'. But that's not possible. It was just wishful thinking. He didn't really say 'I love you'. Did he?  
  
"Nani?" I ask lifting my hand up from his chest a bit so I could look into those beautiful eyes that haunted my dreams.  
  
" I love you Sakura." He repeated staring back into my eyes. I smile.  
  
"That's what I thought you said." I notice is eyes waver a bit. And smile brighter. "I love you too." He smiles at me. And, very hesitantly, leans forward a bit, but not enough to kiss and it looks like he's too scared to move. Smiling slightly I close the distance and press my lips to his. And I am where I belong. This is my spot. Under this cheery blossom tree, over- looking the town just after sunset, with my little wolf. This is my spot.  
  
Hime no the Dawn: *sniff* Wow. I don't own Card Captor Sakura. If I did do you think I would have let Disney dud out my favorite episode (the one where Sakura tells Yuki her feelings for him and he denies them and she goes to Pengiun Park and is crying and Syao comes and holds her).  
  
Kero: How come I'm not in it?  
  
Hime no the Dawn: Relax neither am I (Me ish Tomoyo!)  
  
Luna: *has 'Romeo and Juliet' in her mouth, spits it out at Hime's feet* HOMEWORK!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hime no the Dawn: Yeah yeah. *picks up book* R&R please. 


End file.
